Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris, a.k.a. "Walker, Texas Ranger", is the commisioner of the Mode Federation and 1 time World Heavyweight Champion, but changed the championship name of the World Heavyweight Championship to the Walker Texas Ranger Championship. SMF Career Commissioner Chuck Norris became infamous in SMF, by coming out in an episode of SMF Smackadown! and interrupting the then World Champion John Cena and his feud with The Rock. He stated that he has just been named the Commissioner of SMF, because "He's Chuck Norris". After weeks of interrogating certain superstars, Jim Ross was fed up with Chuck Norris's staff duties. Jim Ross then went backstage to even things out with Chuck Norris, but it got worse from then on. Chuck Norris delivered his award-winning finisher, The Norris Kick, right to the jaw of Good Ol' JR. After the Norris Kick, he set Jim Ross on a casket that was inside a limousine. After he stowed away the casket, he made the limousine "move" with his renowned "brain". The limo drove straight in to a semi truck that was parked out in the SMF parking lot for no apparent reason. This quickly engulfed a feud between the Walker, Texas Ranger star and the fed up announcer of WAR. Feud with Jim Ross On an episode of WAR, Jim Ross came out, with overbearing stitches from the attack by Chuck Norris. He then called out Chuck Norris, as Norris entered the ring, and awaited what Jim Ross had to say. J.R. then stated he wanted a match against Chuck Norris at the Great American Clash. Chuck Norris made the match at Great American Clash, then gave Jim Ross another Norris Kick. At the GAC, Chuck Norris dominated throughout most of the match, using his kicking techniques through the match, until Jim Ross came across Chuck's one true weakness, his "good ol' Oklahoma barbecued Sooner ass"(as he dubs it). Chuck Norris was utterly humiliated after the match. The next night on WAR, Chuck Norris came out, and stated that he sleeps at night and doesn't wait anymore, exclaiming one of his facts from the Chuck Norris factlist. Chuck Norris did not continue his feud with Jim Ross from then on, but Jim Ross did not continue his announce position for WAR, as he gave up both the WAR and Smackadown! positions to his uncle's brother's cousin's sister's roomate, Bob Ross. Walker Texas Ranger Championship Chuck Norris then proceeded to his Commissioner duties, until one episode, where he attacked The Rock, after The Rock beat John Cena at the GAC to retain his World Heavyweight Championship. The Rock wanted answers from Chuck, and Chuck stated at Cracklash, he wanted a shot at The Rock's World Heavyweight Championship. At Cracklash, Chuck Norris won the World Heavyweight Championship in a match that was dubbed an "awesome match", and a "hard to compete with" classic! After that, Chuck Norris then reenstated the World Heavyweight Championship status, calling it the Walker Texas Ranger Championship. Steven Segal Chuck Norris was attacked numerous times by Steven Segal on an episode of SMF. He was attacked in the ring, and attacked in his office, thus sparking the newest feud on the market, the Steve Segal/Chuck Norris feud. Fans from around the U.S. were awaiting the day that they would see these two square off, and now they are facing eachother in the Royal Fumble for the Walker Texas Ranger Championship In Wrestling *'Chuck Norris Kick'(Sometimes dubbed Sweet Judo Music) *Judo Kick(while fan is on knees) *Simultaneous punches and Kicks to the body *Chairs appearing with his brain power Championships and Accomplishments in SMF World Heavyweight Champion (1x) Walker Texas Ranger Champion (1x) SMF Commissioner